


You Already Saved Me

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Banter, Blow Job, M/M, Mishamigos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: I was watching this one panel clip or something where a fan asked who J2 would save, Misha or Mark, if they were on a deserted island and one of them was in trouble.  (Or something).  Interesting question, but both chose Mark.  The reason was because Mark would keep his clothes on.  And then this happened...There was going to be more to it, but I wrote this so long ago I don't remember the direction.  And their banter is too good not to share.  If anyone is interested feel free to pick this up.





	You Already Saved Me

“Mark?”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes at the suitcase he was packing and didn’t bother to turn around.

 

“You would save Mark?  I can’t believe you both chose him over me.”

 

“It was a hypothetical question.  When are we ever going to be trapped on a deserted island, together, with no one else, and the both of you would need a rescue.  It’s just not going to happen.”  He zipped his bag before turning to face his friend.

 

Misha stood a few feet away with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his head tipped up in thought.  He squinted his eyes and stuck the tip of his tongue out to wet his bottom lip.

 

“Are you sure about that?  We do enough flying, it could happen.”  Jensen squinted back and pursed his lips.

 

“You fucking better not be plotting some cockamamy scheme to get our plane to crash so that we’re stuck in the ocean somewhere.  I swear to God, I don’t know what is happening with my life that that’s a possibility.”  Jensen said the last part while pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Misha’s lip quirked up in the corner and he lowered his hands to his hips as he slowly meandered toward his costar and partner.

 

“Would I do that to you?  Seems dangerous.”  The younger man scoffed and opened his eyes in time to see Misha reaching for him.  He stepped back and the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed.  He held up a pointed finger to try and keep his boyfriend at bay.

 

“Yes, that seems like something you might try to mastermind.  So I’m telling you, right now, do not, under any circumstances, sabotage our plane.  I must have been really mean in a past life.”  Misha smirked and stepped right up to put his chest against Jensen’s outstretched finger.

 

“Well, you were either really mean and your actions will be properly atoned for.  Or you were really nice and I’m your reward.”  Jensen scoffed again and didn’t try to dodge or disway the older man from leaning in for a gentle kiss.

 

“Besides,” Misha said leaning back before contact, “we’re about to fly out now.  When would I have time to orchestrate the spectacle you are describing?”  Jensen’s hands went to Misha’s hips and pulled them flush together.  They shared a few kisses before Jensen’s mind was back on track and he pulled away.

 

“You have enough minions who would and have done very scary things for you.  Don’t think I don’t know one of them wouldn’t steal the plane’s...phalanges, or something.”  Jensen leaned back in to touch hips again, but Misha broke into soft laughter.

 

“Did you just reference  _ Friends _ to the Overlord?”

 

“I’m not fucking calling you that, could you drop it already?”  Jensen pulled him back and and kissed the corner of his mouth, moving to nibble gently on his chin and down his stubbled jaw line.

 

“I’ll drop that, for now, if you drop your pants,” Misha said wrapping an arm around his shoulders and burying the other hand in his hair.  Jensen huffed a laugh and pinched a patch of skin a little harder between his teeth.

 

“Shut up, you’re not the boss of me.”  He spoke against Misha’s skin, his breath hot and comforting.

 

“I could be.  I could be the boss of everyone.”  Misha’s fingers scraped over Jensen’s scalp as he looked off thoughtfully, then he grinned at the groan his boyfriend huffed into his neck.

 

“ _ Shut up _ !”

 

“Make me.”

 

So Jensen did.  While Misha had been thinking about his plot for world domination Jensen had been unzipping his fly.  He put strong hands on the older man’s shoulders and shoved him to his knees roughly.  Jensen moved one hand to Misha’s hair, gripping it, and the other to the base of his cock.

 

“Open that pretty mouth, babe.”  Misha looked up at him through his lashes, his head immobilized by Jensen’s strong grip.  He grinned and flicked out his tongue to catch the head of Jensen’s waiting cock.  Misha chuckled lightly at the hitched breath and dilated eyes of his boyfriend.

 

Then he wrapped his lips around just the tip and flicked his tongue over the slit a few times.  He reveled in the way Jensen’s breathing got harsher and the green-gone-black eyes couldn’t look away.  Jensen’s grip in his hair didn’t ease, but he didn’t pull Misha onto his cock any further, letting the older man set the pace.  He’d never admit it, but Misha knew he loved the tease.  Almost lived for the anticipation.  He was so good at holding himself back because it made the end that much more intense.

 

After bobbing up and down a few more times, taking his shaft deeper each go down Misha took the last three inches all in one go.  Jensen finally had to break eye contact as his head dropped back and his mouth dropped open in one long groan.  His other hand shot up to join the first, but he still let Misha control the pace and depth.

 

“Fuck, babe!  So fucking good with that mouth.”  Jensen couldn’t stop the grin, but he left his head tipped back to hide it, when Misha mumbled a retort around the cock in his mouth.  It didn’t do much more than vibrate, which was awesome, but it was the asinine behavior that made him love the older man so freaking much.

 

Misha started to bob again, just a couple inches off this time, nudging the back of his throat with the head of Jensen’s cock.  The blonde was always amazed at the control Misha had on his gag reflex.  But Misha had pretty good control over his body all around so it shouldn’t have been a surprise.

 

Jensen felt Misha’s hands grip his hips, pulling them into his face as he moved his lips back to the base of his cock.  Urging him to take part in the act.  Jensen happily obliged and started to twitch his hips back and forth.  They picked up the pace slowly, Misha humming around the head every now and then.

 

Soon enough Jensen was fucking his face in earnest, shoulders slightly hunched and down so he was curled overtop his boyfriend, watching the tears build in the blue eyes.  Jensen broke the rhythm by holding himself in Misha’s throat for a beat before pulling back out, the sign he was close.

 

Misha hummed loudly one more time and Jensen buried his cock in the older man’s throat, coming hard and gasping with each twitch of his dick.  He finally collapsed backward onto the bed that was still pressed against his legs, Misha following with his mouth.  Jensen’s softening dick still being rolled around and cleaned off by Misha’s tongue.

 

Just before it got to be too much he slowly backed off, sucking until the head fell from his pursed lips.  Then he crawled up his lovers body and grinned down at him.

 

“Feeling better?”  Jensen huffed a laugh and ran his hands down his face.

 

“Always do after that.”  Misha grinned again, this time softer.  More happy than mischievous.  “How bout you?”  He asked reaching for Misha’s fly.  The older man dodged his hips out of the way and kissed Jensen’s nose before shoving himself off the bed.

 

“No time, we’re already late.”  Jensen groaned and pouted for a second before sitting up and tucking himself back into his pants.  He got up and ran a hand through his hair then laughed at Misha’s.

 

“Sorry for the sex hair.  Wanna go fix it?  I’ll drag our bags out into the hallway.”

 

“Nope!” Misha chirped happily, then turned on his heel and pranced toward the door with his duffle.

 

“C’mon, man!  Fix the hair!”  Misha grinned that wicked grin again and was out into the hall before Jensen could grab him.  Jensen was convinced he was a fucking sadist.


End file.
